The present disclosure relates to a cooker, and more particularly, to an oven range in which foods are cooked using a burner.
Oven ranges are cookers in which foods are cooked using flame or hot air, which is generated in a burner operated by gas or electricity. Typically, such an oven range includes an oven chamber for receiving foods. The oven chamber is selectively opened or closed by an oven door. Also, the oven range includes an upper burner, a lower burner, and a convention fan as a heating source for cooking foods.
However, an oven range according to a related art has following limitations.
Typically, the lower burner is installed at lower side of the oven chamber to heat air, thereby generating hot air. When the convection fan is operated, the hot air generated by the lower burner heats a food while it is circulated within the oven chamber. Thus, an opening for transmitting the hot air generated in the lower burner into the oven chamber is defined in a bottom surface of the oven chamber. However, since the food is seated on the bottom surface, the opening for transmitting the hot air is not defined in a front end of the bottom surface in consideration of the taste and contamination of the lower burner due to foreign substances such as food waste. Thus, there is a limitation that the food received in the oven chamber is not uniformly heated.